


Змеи, таящиеся в ветвях

by Christoph, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Identity, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, blanket winter soldier trauma warning, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Он глубоко, рефлекторно вдыхает, просто чтобы сохранить в памяти этот запах: дезодорант Стива, секс и кофе.





	Змеи, таящиеся в ветвях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the pythons and the limbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693011) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



> ПТСР, потеря памяти, минет, дрочка.  
> Часть 4 серии [A Tree Grows In Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/series/503572). Название взято из песни «Demons» The National.

В большинстве случаев Баки не понимает, что он видит, когда утром обнаруживает Стива рядом.

На это требуется время. На всё требуется так много грёбаного времени в эти дни. Он никак не может сориентироваться. Просыпается слишком долго, прогоняя сон из глаз; сердце бешено колотится, пока он лежит в гостевой комнате во дворце Т'Чаллы, вспоминая, почему он здесь, вспоминая все события, что привели его сюда. Его психика всё ещё неохотно позволяет ему быть Баки в первую очередь – словно _Баки_ всего лишь программа, которую нужно не забыть запустить, проснувшись. 

Ему требуется около минуты, чтобы вспомнить, что он свободен – если можно так выразиться. И на этот раз он твёрдо уверен, что Стив – галлюцинация. 

Или – что Стив своего рода воспоминание, одно из тех, которых у него не должно было быть. Целую минуту каждый день он верит, что снова в том пограничном состоянии, в которое проваливается каждый раз, когда наружу пытаются прорваться воспоминания из тех времён, когда он ещё не был Солдатом. Он уверен, что этого не могло быть на самом деле, он думает так обо всех своих воспоминаниях, и прошло, кажется, уже два года с его побега от Гидры, а программа всё ещё стабильна. 

Это одна из самых сложных вещей для понимания. Он даже не собирается пробовать. Он просто принимает тот факт, что реальность замрёт для него, так или иначе, и дождётся, что он определит, реален Стив или нет, прежде чем тот заговорит. 

Здесь кроется основная проблема: Баки знает, что Стив смотрит на него и видит _Баки_ , слышит _Баки_ – того _Баки_ , которого Стив пытается разбудить каждый раз, называя этим именем. Баки это знает, потому что его накрывает той же ностальгией каждый раз, когда он произносит имя Стива вслух. _Стив_ , который любил его. _Стив_ , которого любил Баки.

Но Стиву неведомо одно, Баки – тот Баки, каким хочет его видеть Стив – по-прежнему лишь назойливое воспоминание в глубинах его сознания: скорее, модель поведения, которую нужно отыграть, чем цельная личность. Он называет себя этим именем, _Баки_ , потому что это занозой сидит у него в мозгу, сводит с ума, это именно та вещь, которая заставляет его чувствовать себя наиболее независимым, успокоенным и живым.

Ожидания больше реальности.

Стив часто называет его по имени. Баки каждый раз чувствует тепло, словно его одарили комплиментом. 

Стив часто заставляет его почувствовать это тепло. Словно так уже бывало когда-то, когда он был Баки без особых усилий. Иногда даже кажется, что он с лёгкостью может быть Баки.

* * *

Стив называет это «диссоциацией», когда забывает, что должен быть осторожнее со словами. Баки бросает на него короткий взгляд и снова смотрит в сторону.

– Это защитный механизм, – напоминает Стив, ощущая его дискомфорт, но не вполне улавливая его причины. 

– Так они превратили меня в оружие, – Баки чересчур яростно укладывает кофе в фильтр, и его неточность почти человеческая. Он успокаивается, когда кофе рассыпается по столу. 

– Возможно.

– Точно. 

– Я не отрицаю реальность, Баки, – _Баки_ , и в его груди вспыхивает облегчение, ожидаемое и иррациональное. – Просто говорю, я думаю, что, возможно, ты сам делаешь это по совсем другим причинам, чем делали они. 

– А ты у нас теперь грёбаный эксперт? 

– Нет. 

– Ты не знаешь, что у меня в голове творится. И это что-то не очень приятное.

– Выстраивать защиту и не должно быть приятно. 

Баки позволяет ложке выпасть из его пальцев, пока он неловко вертит её в руках; поворачивается к Стиву, оставляя ладонь на кухонной стойке – для сохранения точки опоры.

– Мне… – медленно, простыми и вескими словами говорит он, – не нравится забывать, кто я.

– Так, – говорит Стив, подчёркнуто внимательно.

– Перестань говорить, что это хорошо для меня, – Баки указывает на свою грудь, потом взмахом – на голову; он не может объяснить, почему так сложно подобрать слова, которые он хотел сказать, а потом ему становится тяжело дышать, и подбородок дрожит. Эмоции порой подкрадываются незаметно. И это одна из тех вещей, без которых он обходился достаточно долго, чтобы по-прежнему считать странными. – Это ужасно. 

– Ладно. 

– Это _ужасно_ , – повторяет он, отчаянно желая, чтобы Стив понял, что он имеет в виду каждую мелочь. Он хочет, чтобы Стив понял, как для него важно чувствовать _что-нибудь_ , как важно бывает даже чувствовать себя плохо. Как каждый раз ненамного уменьшается его желание продвигаться вперёд, когда он снова теряет это – _способность чувствовать_ – хоть на минуту. 

Но эмпатия Стива достигла какой-то невероятной степени. Он не помнит за ним такого как _Баки_ – должно быть, Стив научился этому за прошедшие года без него. 

Стив просто моргает и обходит стойку. Он берёт руку Баки и подносит ко рту, на его лице выражение глубокой любви, и оно ни на секунду не меняется.

– Ты всегда возвращаешься, – напоминает Стив. – Я буду здесь, когда это случится. 

Это правда. И это успокаивает, всё это успокаивает: горячее дыхание Стива на костяшках и даже его уверенность, незнакомая и несовершенная. 

В нём снова искрится тепло. Баки закрывает глаза. 

– Не должно быть так, чтобы мне вообще приходилось, – говорит он и отстраняется. – Возвращаться. 

Стив ничего не говорит и даже не двигается, пока Баки наполняет водой и включает кофеварку, и когда Баки поворачивается, он встречает взгляд его печальных глаз. Стив безмолвно задаёт тысячи вопросов без ответов. 

– Это правда, – вымучивает он, застигнутый врасплох взглядом Баки.

На Баки наваливается сразу несколько ощущений, знакомых и оттого уютных: тень смущения от того, что Стив может интересоваться им настолько, чтобы подарить такой долгий взгляд; слабый укол желания, которое он много лет пытался прогнать, прежде чем понял, что значит отреагировать на него. 

Баки, _Баки_ смотрит на пол, потом куда-то на потолок, лениво стряхивает с футболки кофейную пыль. Он смотрит Стиву в глаза и вскидывает подбородок, изображая уверенность: пожалуй, единственное, что ему нравится симулировать из-за того, как глубоко это уходит в прошлое. 

– И что у нас на сегодня? 

Стив встряхивает головой, почти незаметно, его взгляд скользит по линии челюсти Баки, по его шее. Это преисполнено интимности и неосознанного желания. 

– У меня было кое-что новое для тебя. 

– Было? 

– Подумал, что, возможно, нам стоит… 

Он запинается. Баки одаривает его слабой вымученной улыбкой. 

– Воздержаться? – заканчивает он за Стива. 

– Да, – отвечает Стив, колеблясь между застенчивостью и вызовом. 

– Нет.

– Ладно, – Стив кивает. 

Иногда это слишком легко. Баки отворачивается, чтобы скрыть гримасу. 

– На чём мы остановились?

– Тридцать шестой. 

– Нда? 

– Я только переехал, а ты недавно потерял работу на целлюлозном заводе. 

Баки кивает, он не помнит. 

– Это хороший год? 

– Я… да. Да, я думаю, да. 

– Мы не трахались до тридцать седьмого, верно?

– Верно. 

Баки широко улыбается, добавив в улыбку каплю озорства.

– Тогда он не может быть так уж хорош. 

Стив улыбается в ответ. Баки смотрит на него достаточно долго, чтобы уловить медленный взмах ресниц, словно Стив пытается отогнать что-то; он ставит коробку хлопьев на стойку и идёт туда, где замер Стив, притягивает его к себе и увлекает в самый грязный поцелуй, на который его хватает здесь и сейчас. 

На пару мгновений Стив замирает, коротко выдыхает через нос, напряжение сковывает его спину и плечи. Но потом в его горле клокочет стон, его ладони скользят под футболку Баки, притягивая его ближе. Всё тело Баки окатывает жаром, ощущения заполняют каждую клеточку его тела, он и не думал, что такая сила всё ещё возможна.

У Баки есть комментарии; он думает, что мог бы сказать _Баки_ когда-то давным-давно, что-нибудь колкое и остроумное, но внезапно обнаруживает, что чувствует слишком много. Он ведётся на тяжесть внизу живота, позволяет уверенным рукам Стива развернуть себя и прижать к стойке; стонет в его рот, когда пальцы Стива скользят в его спортивные штаны. 

– Боже, – бормочет Баки, когда Стив оглаживает ладонью его член, а потом ещё раз, непроизвольно и гортанно: – о, _Боже_ , – когда Стив падает на колени и пробует тяжесть его члена языком. 

Он смотрит на Баки снизу вверх, словно ему нужно разрешение, и Баки приходится вспомнить, как дышать – но больше нет ничего, что было бы тяжело вспоминать. Это так чертовски знакомо, ощущается так близко к нему настоящему, словно он и не забывал – словно он и был здесь всегда, без перерывов, стоя на их общей со Стивом кухне, и Стив смотрел на него так, словно он для него Земля, Луна и звёзды.

Кривя губы в беспомощном желании, Баки зарывается пальцами в волосы Стива и поощряет его двигаться, кивает, словно приглашая обхватить его член губами так, как нравится самому Стиву. И жар почти невыносим, когда Стив наконец делает это. Баки поднимает взгляд к потолку и кривит губы, трахая рот Стива во вроде бы сдержанном ритме, но на самом деле сгорает от возбуждения. 

– Охх, – выдыхает Баки, ощущая желание, удовольствие и _любовь_ , Господи, помоги ему, они наслаиваются друг на друга, насыщая бурю, которую он не в силах усмирить, он настоящий как никогда. – Ох, – повторяет он, и Стив прижимает его член языком, и тесный жар вызывает в памяти что-то, слишком давно забытое. – О, _Господи_ , – стонет он, и это рыдание отчаянное и изумительное, жар накапливается в яйцах, и он тянет Стива за волосы, словно это его последняя точка опоры. 

Когда он кончает, дрожь проходит через всё его тело, оставляя жгучие слёзы на глазах и вырывая из груди стон. Стив держит его за бёдра так, словно ему необходимо проглотить Баки целиком, так же, как Баки нуждался в том, чтобы его трахнуть. 

А потом Ваканда снова входит в фокус; Баки тяжело дышит, его пальцы разжимаются в волосах Стива, будто он боится, что причиняет ему боль. 

Стив утыкается лбом в живот Баки, по-прежнему впиваясь большими пальцами в кожу бёдер, и дышит тяжело и жадно. 

– Стив? – хрипит Баки; это звучит ново для него, но беспокойство давнее и неподдельное. 

Стив поднимает голову и смотрит на него, безмолвный и полный благоговения, и Баки понимает, что у него не находится слов. Он просто зарывается пальцами в волосы Стива, мягко и ласково, так, как хотел бы Стив – так, как хочет _Стив_.

Иногда мостик между Баки тогдашним и Баки нынешним – исчезает. Возможно, это не такое уж и совпадение, что такие моменты начинаются и заканчиваются Стивом. 

Баки ласково поднимает Стива на ноги. Он хочет поцеловать его. Большую часть времени он просто хочет целоваться со Стивом. Очень соблазнительна мысль как следует обдумать это, но поскольку желание захлёстывает его совершенно непредсказуемым образом, нет такого решения, к которому он мог бы прийти, не возбудившись. Стив мгновенно становится умоляющим, но сейчас он чертовски силён и встаёт на ноги, даже не вздрогнув, прижимается к Баки во всей полноте своей физической формы, подтягивает его штаны, прикрывая бёдра, и Баки снова сжимает пальцы в его волосах и притягивает ближе, чтобы поцеловать. Стив податлив, следует за Баки, по-прежнему достаточно большой, чтобы все чувства Баки были вовлечены в процесс, а потом его руки легко подхватывают Баки и усаживают на стойку, Стив вклинивается между его бёдер, стараясь не прижиматься членом, словно Баки не заметит его стояк.

– Не глупи, – шепчет Баки, сгребая в кулак футболку на груди Стива и притягивая его ближе. Исступлённо целует, расстёгивая ремень и джинсы так же легко, как сделал бы это, будь у него две руки. Не проходит и секунды перед тем, как Стив толкается в его ладонь сквозь ткань белья, когда Баки обхватывает его пальцами, и, Боже, он не просто твёрдый, он нахрен течёт, словно почти кончил, отсасывая Баки. 

Но разве так не было всегда? 

С этого момента это всегда катастрофически легко; всё, что Баки нужно делать, это сидеть здесь, мягко сжимая пальцы – слишком много и одновременно недостаточно, пока Стив одной рукой упирается в его колено, а второй обхватывает его затылок, склонив голову. Его дыхание становится тяжёлым, он никогда не был таким шумным, как Баки, но этой тишины хватает, она говорит достаточно. Бровь Стива щекочет кожу Баки, а пальцы сжимаются на затылке плотнее, и Баки не может не улыбаться; он там, где он хочет быть, так же, как Стив, кажется, всегда хотел стоять на коленях. Баки хочет чувствовать его сбившееся дыхание, пока его бёдра движутся в своём собственном ритме, отчаянном и жадном, пока Баки не сжимает пальцы плотнее, проворачивая запястье, и не срывает, наконец, стон с его губ.

Стиву нужно немного, чтобы содрогнуться от оргазма, кончая на себя и на руку Баки, и Баки клянётся вспомнить это в следующий раз, когда засомневается, реален ли Стив, потому что Стив снова твердеет, когда он проводит большим пальцем по головке его члена, чтобы почувствовать, насколько тот чертовски мокрый. Он клянётся запомнить, как заставил Стива дрожать, и как тот утыкался лбом в его плечо для устойчивости.

Баки пытается думать о чём-то, кроме его члена. Они уже потеряли несколько дней секса, пока Стив был за пределами реальности Баки, а сам он отчаянно пытался чувствовать себя собой, так что теперь не хочется пропустить ни дня. Баки прижимается губами к макушке цепляющегося за него Стива и глубоко, рефлекторно вдыхает, просто чтобы сохранить в памяти этот запах: дезодорант Стива, секс и варящийся рядом кофе. 

– Ну что, мы достаточно подождали? – спрашивает Баки, не в силах не улыбаться. 

– Уф, – выдыхает Стив. Он выпрямляется, смотрит на Баки сыто и беззащитно, а потом целует сначала его правое веко, потом левое. – Пожалуй. 

Баки хочет сказать что-то, но мысль теряется, стоит ему открыть рот, и он лишь сжимает пальцы на затылке Стива, чтобы удержать эти ощущения ещё минуту. 

Всего лишь ещё минуту. 

Но теперь у него есть кое-что новое, что он вспомнит, когда снова потеряется.


End file.
